


Herbs (aka. things that Hesperus hates)

by Ungoliant_fucker



Series: Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the worst of them all [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: He hates plants, I Tried, and herbology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ungoliant_fucker/pseuds/Ungoliant_fucker
Summary: Hesperus liked school. He really did. He loved learning new things, things that could be useful to him in the future.What he didn't like, though, was Herbology.





	Herbs (aka. things that Hesperus hates)

Hesperus liked school. He really did. He loved learning new things, things that could be useful to him in the future.

What he didn't like, though, was _Herbology_.

He didn't know how anyone could like that _damn_ class. The whole lesson you were standing at a long table, _pressed_ against each other, because there were simply too many students. And let it be said that Hesperus absolutlely _loathed_ physical contact with strangers.

Sure, they weren't exactly strangers, but still. Hesperus liked his space and everyone in his house respected that, with the exeption being here. Here two girls were pressed against him, trying, and failing, to make him pay attention to them. They were lucky that he didn't want to serve detention today, or he would have hexed them as far away from him as he could.

No wonder he liked the company of birds more.

"Mr. Fawley."

He looked to Professor Sprout as his name was called and smiled one of his absolutley charming and _fake_ smiles.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Could you please get a Mandrake from the other greenhouse? I would do it myself, but Mr. Smith here needs my help."

_Oh god, please no._

"Of course, Professor." He said, forced another smile and walked swiftly out of the goddamn greenhouse. Once outside he stopped for a moment and wiped a few drops of sweat from his brow. His curl was sticking to his forehead and the feeling was entirely _unpleasant_ , thank you very much.

He slowly started walking to the greenhouse where the Mandrakes are held. After all, there was no need to hurry. He wouldn't miss anything important.

His gaze landed on the pots with the _horrendous creatures_ and he sighed silently, putting on a pair of gloves.

Because another thing that Hesperus hated is getting _dirty_. Which he does frequently in that class.

The next thing he put on is the pair of earmuffs. He really doesn't want to die. Not yet, at least. His eyes fell on a brown plant at the side and he blinked, having thought that only the Mandrakes were here.

The _Dittany_ stood in the far corner and he slowly touched the brown leaves, an eyebrow slowly raising. He didn't think that the school had this plant in stock, they had a talented medi-witch after all. But, he mused, there were things that even she couldn't heal.

His concentration was broken as he saw a speck of white in the corner of his eye. He let the leaf go and walked to the beautiful white flower. That one he also knew. _Asphodel_ , also known as _Royal Staff_ , is mostly used in potion making, an example being the _Draught of Living Death._ It reminded him of home, as these plants are also growing in the garden of Fawley Manor.

 _Hm_ , he mused, _his brother will like it here when his time comes_.

Right next to the _Asphodel_ was a plant that he recognised as _Wormwood_. A bitter herb, used in potion making, an example being, again, the _Draught of Living Death_. He wondered if someone would notice if a few of these herbs would suddenly go missing.

Right after that thought he wanted to slap himself. Of course Professor Sprout would notice! That woman probably counted _every_ plant separately after classes were over. Maybe he should sleep early today, instead of writing with the Malfoy kid.

He sighed as his gaze fell back to the Mandrakes, his original reason for coming here. _Well_ , he thought and gripped the top of the nearest one, _Augen zu und durch._ He ripped it out of the pot and sneered as it started screaming. Why did these things scream anyway?

He walked back to the entrance of the greenhouse, but suddenly stopped. If there were students out there right now, they would most probably die. He really couldn't care less, but he had to keep up an reputation. So he did the only logical thing to do: he put his finger in the things mouth and it bit down, successfully stopping the screams. He was already used to having his finger bitten like that, but he didn't think that the thing would be that strong.

His walk back to the Greenhouse his class was in was faster this time. He may be used to the pain, but it was still unpleasant. "Ah, Mr. Fawley-" Professor Sprout started to speak with a smile, but stopped as she saw him and that thing. "Mr. Fawley, what are you doing?"

He plastered a pained smile on his face and lied: "There were a few Gryfindor students out there, while I was walking back. And this was the first thing that came to my mind, before they could hear the scream, Professor."

"Oh! I should have told you to use a silencing spell on the Mandrake. I'm sorry, Mr. Fawley."

A silencing spell. Hesperus, you need sleep. You are practically close to useless right now.

"It was my fault, Professor. I should have come to that conclusion myself." He said, while stamping down the urge to slap himself. Professor Sprout took the thing with an apologetic smile, and ten housepoints for _quick thinking_ , from him and he walked back to his place between the two girls again.

 _Only one more hour_ , Hesperus. He thought to himself, as he felt the sweat on his brow. _Then you are free._

He actually did make it to the end, seeing Madam Pomfrey right after on Professor Sprout's orders. There he may have stolen a _Aconite_ plant from a whole bunch that Professor Slughorn had brought. But, honestly, who would be so dumb and leave such toxic plants near students, while going to talk to the Madam. _Professor Slughorn_ , his mind peovided, while he was walking back to the Ravenclaw tower. He was literally asking for it to be stolen.

He smirked slightly as he felt the leaves brushing against his hand and hummed a tune that he remembered from summer. His father would be delighted to have it, being a fan of herbs and plants. And Hesperus would suffer.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit information:  
> -Hesperus exaggerated about the space in the greenhouse. They weren't pressed against each other, he is just a Drama queen  
> -Prof. Sprout send him to get the Mandrake, because even if he hates the class, he is actually very good at it  
> -and last but not least, Slughorn wasn't that distracted. He actually noticed that Hesperus stole the plant. It's just that he knew that Hesperus' father loved such things and figured that Hesperus would send it to him. (You aren't that sneaky yet, Hesperus)
> 
> Also: "Augen zu zu und durch" is german and means: grit your teeth and get it over with


End file.
